


Just Drunk Bastards

by day_dreamer016



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dreamer016/pseuds/day_dreamer016
Summary: “It’s been awhile, Morgan--”“Dutch. Arthur. We went through this.” the younger man interrupted.But Dutch just bumped the other with his shoulder, hushing him. “Arthur. It’s been awhile. . . since things have been like this.”“Like what?”Dutch wetted his lips again, looking at their group now. “Like this. Just me and you.”





	Just Drunk Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VanderMorgan fic, and honestly? You can blame Markiplier for this.

Another day, another move. Grimshaw and Pearson were picking apart and rebuilding the camp once more. Meanwhile, John Marston was off in the distance with his wife Abigail, watching Jack play with the new dog that had stumbled into their camp before the move. Uncle and a couple of the other boys were building a fire, settling in for a round of drinks. Javier was sitting ways away and was strumming his guitar. A sound that sent a layer of calmness on the camp. But no matter how soothing things seem to get, Arthur still couldn’t keep his leg still. He sat on the ground against a tree, hat over his face and legs crossed at the knees. One leg swung up and down as he bit and gnawed on a small piece of grass. After months of going on missions for the others, they all told him to finally take a night off. ‘Go relax Morgan, you deserve it’ they’d all said to him. Nothing helped him to stop fidgeting though; reading, conversing, sleeping. Arthur tried it all, even sat down for what seemed like hours listening to Lenny drag on about some godforsaken book he had read. Not that he minded that much. Arthur took a liking to the young man the moment he joined their gang.

Now he was by himself again while everyone worked. The sound of Javier’s guitar had stopped, and now the soft song of crickets began. Everything seemed at peace and for a minute, Arthur thought he was going to fall asleep. However, the sound of crunching leaves and boots dragging through the grass had alerted him. Slowly he sat up straight, pushing his hat to the top of his hat so he could see who was approaching. The first thing Arthur saw were black boots. Freshly shined, just like the golden belt buckle on the other person. As soon as the velvet red vest came into view, though, a cocky little smile came to Arthur’s face.

“Dutch.”

“Arthur.”

Hazey blues met half-lidded, but oddly shining browns. Both men's cheeks began to grow a little rosy, but Dutch was the first to make a move. The older man offered his hand out, bowing slightly like the gentleman he was. Arthur just cocked an eyebrow at his boss before finally just shaking his head and taking the abnormally soft hand that belonged to Dutch Van Der Linde. It hadn’t been the first time that Arthur had felt his boss’s hand, but the touch always surprised him. Thus the reason after Dutch had pulled him up, Arthur just held his hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles ever so gently. Dutch just laughed, rolling his hand in Arthur’s so that he could interlock fingers with the other man.

“I was wonderin’ if you wanted to drink with me tonight, Arthur Morgan,” Dutch asked in a hushed voice, wetting his lips slightly as he did so.

Arthur just chuffed at the greyed man. Which made Dutch reel a little, eyes snapping up to look at his “apprentice” with a somewhat hurt expression. Arthur just grinned, though, leaning in quickly to place a chaste kiss on his boss’s lips. “I’d love to drink with you, Dutch Van Der Linde. Lord knows I need it,” he joked now. At that, Dutch had perked up a little, almost like a child. It made Arthur’s gaze soften more, and it made Dutch smile lightly, crow’s feet making their appearance. After that, the two separated and each took their own way to the now-finished-bonfire.

♘♞♘

Everyone was singing. Hooping, hollering, and just having a real fun time. Arthur and Dutch stood off to the side now, sharing the fifteenth shot Lenny had excitedly poured them. Both men were quiet at first, but eventually, Dutch cleared his throat.

“It’s been awhile, Morgan--”

“Dutch. Arthur. We went through this.” the younger man interrupted.

But Dutch just bumped the other with his shoulder, hushing him. “Arthur. It’s been awhile. . . since things have been like this.”

“Like what?”

Dutch wetted his lips again, looking at their group now. “Like this. Just me and you.”

“I guess so,” Arthur mumbled as he took a sip from the shot glass. Then he handed it over to Dutch, which he only took it to hold it. He didn’t take a drink or even finish the little of the booze that was left. He just stared at the others while Arthur observed him. It was as if the boss knew he was being looked at, preening in the attention. But then Dutch looked at Arthur with the eyes of a tired, dragged down man. His crow’s feet had disappeared and his smile was no longer dazzling. It made Arthur frown as he raised a worried brow at the other. “What’s wrong, Van Der Linde? What’s with the ol’ man eyes?” He tried to joke, tried to make the moment lighter in some way. It didn’t help any. It only seemed to make the older man sadder before he finally looked back towards the gang.

Arthur did the same. Things had calmed down once more. Abigail, John, and Jack had disappeared from the circle. So had some of the older men like Hosea, Swanson, and a couple others. The only ones who seemed to be remaining were Javier, Charles, Adler, and the three girls: Karen, Mary-Beth, and Tilly. Seeing them blasted drunk for the first time in a while made Arthur smile softly. He was soon brought back to his and Dutch’s reality, though, when fingers began to wriggle their way into his palm. Looking down, Arthur’s mouth straightened into a look of slight annoyance.

“Somethin’ botherin’ you Dutch? You’re bein’ real clingy.”

Dutch just stared. Then, before Arthur could have much protest, Van Der Linde leaned in, resting his palm firmly on the other’s lower jaw as he connected their lips. It was scratchy, prickly. Something Arthur hasn’t felt in quite some time—the kiss of another man. Normally it happens in his loneliest moments. This was different though.

♘♞♘

“Goddammit Arthur,” Dutch cursed under his breath. “Don’t fuckin’ stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, boss,” Arthur replied as he gripped onto Dutch’s hip, squeezing tight as he busied the other one with prying open Dutch’s ass. Thick finger after thick finger pressed into the other man’s hole. Arthur swallowed thickly, getting harder and harder at the sight. Meanwhile, Dutch gripped at the sheets that covered his cot. His quiet grunts and groans were the real music to Arthur’s ears. Soon enough, it had Arthur removing his owns clothes and the rest of the older man’s before him.

Now they were both in the nude, aside from the rings that adorned Dutch’s nimble fingers. He always had to keep those on. Why, Arthur never knew. He never asked either, letting Dutch do his own thing. But now was  _ their _ thing. Dutch was rolled over with his arms outstretched above his head. They were facing each other and panting up a storm. It wasn’t often that Arthur got the pleasure of doing this—standing over his boss. The deadly Dutch Van Der Linde that had a high paying bounty on his head and gallons of blood on his hands. It made his belly warm and his balls heavy.

“Arthur.”

“Yea?”

“Take me.”

Arthur couldn’t help but to grin and let out a small chuckle. Which in turn, made Dutch huff in irritation. But Arthur crawled on top of the other anyways, licking his lips while planting his hands on Dutch’s sides. A shaky breath then escaped at the very touch. Lungs stuttered and Dutch’s eyes fluttered closed. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and as Arthur began to run his bear-like hands up and down his torso. Eventually, they stopped at Dutch’s broad and curly-haired chest. Calloused fingertips barely hovered over pink, pebble-like nipples. Which caused Dutch’s breath to hitch and his back to curve upwards, attempting to get closer to the welcomed hands. Soon they were taken away, though, finding a new spot on Dutch’s lower thighs. Arthur smirked now as he brought his boss’s legs up around his hips.

“You ready boss?”

It was Dutch’s turn to warn Arthur. He raised a foot and pressed it into Arthur’s face. “Don’t call me that. You know how much I hate it---SHIT! Careful Arthur!”

Arthur grinned from nipping harshly at Dutch’s ankle. Then he just snickered before pressing feather-light kisses down Dutch’s leg. “Oh hush,” he scolded quietly. “You like it when I get rough with you.”

“This is not the night for that,” Dutch bickered before gasping when Arthur reached back down and began fingering him again. “Fuck Arthur, just fuck me already.”

“So impatient. That ain’t like you Dutch.” chided the younger man. Which earned him another playful kick to the face. It didn’t take long, though, for Arthur to finally retract his fingers and spit in his hand. To which Dutch relaxed in response, then proceeded to roll over on his front again. Arthur seemed to purr with approval. He then began to jerk his own cock, getting it slick for the fun time ahead of them.

Once satisfied, Arthur saddled up behind Dutch, slipping his knees under the older man’s thighs. He made sure to slot himself perfectly in that same space, getting as close as possible. For Dutch’s sake. Who right now was wriggling impatiently. Either way, Arthur took his time sliding in. Gripping the base of his dick and guiding it in. Once pressed against Dutch’s twitching hole, the bottom man seemed to freeze. Not because he was scared or nervous, but because he finally is getting the attention he wanted. It made Arthur chortle slightly before pressing the tip past the ring of muscle.

Dutch’s eyes closed tightly and he gripped at the sheets again, a string of curses slipping through his mouth. “Goddammit, fuckin’ fucker--”

“You got a mouth full o’shit don’t you Dutch?”

“Shut up and fuck me, Arthur. You’re stallin’---- FUCK.”

There was the sound of harsh slapping now. Balls against balls as Arthur began pounding Dutch wide open. He leaned his thick body over Dutch’s, making sure to cover him, before reaching up and wrapping his hand around the man’s throat.

“You talk too damn much,” Arthur grunted as he began to squeeze.

Dutch swallowed thickly before leaning into the assaulting appendage. Well, leaning into  _ both _ of the assaulting appendages. Either way, his breathing got more difficult the more Arthur squeezed his throat. Vision blurred as the grip got tighter and tighter. Arthur groaned and snarled as Dutch seemed to get even tighter than before. So hot and warm, and it felt so perfect. It made Arthur hiss at the thought of being his boss’s perfect fit. It was always this moment, though, that it dawned on him.

He isn’t the only one.

Dutch has many lovers of the camp. Mostly Molly, John, and him. Others didn’t get the pleasure to see Dutch in such an intimate way. And even if it hurt Arthur knowing that he wasn’t the only one, he did as his boss asked him. And now, Dutch was demanding a harder pounding. Downright  _ begging _ for it. So now Arthur began bottoming out, using Dutch as if he was a sleeve of some kind. All the while, he choked Dutch, bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. It wasn’t long before Arthur realized he had gotten out of it, and Dutch was losing consciousness. His body was growing more and more relaxed. Limbs were falling, going limp. Before Dutch could fully go out, though, Arthur loosened his grip. To which Dutch reacted to by taking a deep, sharp intake of air. It was also then both men growled and bit down on something to some extent as they both came. Dutch losing his seed on the edge of his cot and Arthur burying his own deep inside of his boss.


End file.
